Potrai Vederla Presto
by AbbyKirkland23
Summary: PLEASE READ! A Hetalia fanfic. Mafia!Romano. Chapter 1. Lovino has a little sister that has been kidnapped by the Russian Mafia. Lovino's last name has been changed to Carrdio because Felicano is not in the mafia and its to protect both Feli and his little sister. Please read.
1. il rapimento

_Potrai Vederla Presto Chapter 1_

A Hetalia fanfic. Mafia!Romano. Chapter 1. Lovino has a little sister that has been kidnapped by the Russian Mafia. Please read. Rated T for language.

Lovino Carriedo* walked up the sidewalk to the beautiful house. He had just finished a brawl with some of the Russian Mafia, and had escaped, luckily, with only a few cuts and bruises. The mafia boss cleaned up the best he could on the way to this place, but he couldn't hide the small bandage on his bruised face that covered a shallow cut.

The brunette man reached for the door, and, with a bruised knuckle, knocked. The noise sounded throughout the the house. Then one could hear the pitter patter of little feet running to answer the door.

The door opened to reveal a young girl with light chocolate brown hair, dressed in a pretty pink short sleeved, black laced lolita dress. This is Sofia Vargas, Lovino's six year old sister.

Sofia's bright emerald eyes met Lovino's darker green ones. "_Ciao fratell_o." She said happily as Lovino walked into the entryway and closed the door behind him. The he bent down to bel level with his sister.

"_Ciao mia sorella._" Sofia then noticed the bandage on Lovino's face. "What happened?" she asked touching his face getaly. He smiled sadly. "Nothing to worry about Sofi. Jus a hazard of my job." He reassured her. Sofia frowned and muttered, "But I don't want to lose you _fratello_." "You don't need to worry about that." he said then pulled out a package wrapped in pink polka dot wrapping paper with a big yellow bow topping it off.

Her eyes widen. "_Grazie_!" she says then grabs it and runs up to her room.

Lovino walked farther into the house into the sitting room where his twin brother, Fellicano (the painter)*, and his cousin, Antonio, where sitting. Felicano spots his twin.

"Oh _fratello_! You're finally here!" at which point Antonio turns. "_Hola mi tomate_!" Lovino walks farther in the room, glaring at Antonio. "_Ciao._" By this time, the other two men noticed the bandage. "Lovino, what happened?!" Felicano asked.

"That damned Russian, Braginsky." Lovino spat. "What was the fight about this time?" Antonio asked. "Money. That stupid _bastardo_ thinks I owe him money for some fucked up reason." Lovino said exasperated. "Which you don't?" Felicano asked. "No. I never have." The older twin dead panned.

Just then Sofia skippe in with a new dress on. This one was a light blue, short sleeved, white laced lotit dress. It matched the doll's that she was holding "Lovino! _Grazi!_For the new doll." The three men turn to face her. "You're welcome Sofia." Lovino said.

She runs to stand in front of them. "_Chica_, let me see her." Antonio prompted after the girl was showing the doll to Felicano.

"Here Toni." She says skipping over to the Spaniard to show him the doll. "What are you going to name her?" Antonio asked. "I don't know... maybe Maria." Sofia started, thinking what she could name her new toy. "I think Maria is a wonderful name _sorella_." Lovino says. Sofia's face lights up. "Okay! That's what I'll call her!"

There was a sudden knock on the front door. "I'll get it!" Sofia said, than ran to the entryway, grabbing the newly named Maria from her cousin. "She is just full of energy isn't she?" Felicano says smiling. Lovino and Antonio nod.

A few minutes passed and Sofia didn't come back into the room, neither did anyone else. Lovino frowned growing impatient. "Antonio. Go see what is taking so long." The Spaniard noodded and got up to do what Lovino asked.

Felicano shifted in his seat uncomfortably in the silence.

Antonio soon comes running in, wide eyed. "The door was wide open and I found Maria on the porch, with this laying on the ground next to her." Antonio handed Lovino a piece of paper. Lovino takes and reads it out loud.

"_Lovino,_

_As you can guess, my people have taken someone you hold dear to you. The only way you will ever see this person again, is to pay me my money, or take them by force, your choice. Get me my money and bring it to me. I won't tell you where or when just yet, that information will be revealed to you latter._

_-Braginsky_

Lovino concluded reading. His hands shook while he tried to remain calm, but Felicano decided to break the trance that they were in. "So, where is Sofia?" He asked not really understanding.

The older twin's face darkens. "The damned Russian _bastardo_ took her. I will never forgive him." He mutters and runs for the door with his hand coming to rest on the pistol hidden in his jacket.

"That stupid bastardo is going to pay. He shouldn't mess with me God dammit!" Lovino thought. "Oh no you don't Lovino. Don't go out there and start looking for some non existing clue as to where they took her. There is nothing there." Antonio said, trying to calm his cousin/boss down, knowing full well what the grumpy Italian is thinking.

"Who is going to try and fucking stop me?! Sure as hell not you!" Lovino yelled. Antonio grabbed him by the arm. "Listen to me. Going out there and being an uncompressed mess is just what Braginsky wants. And doing that won't help us get Sofia back." Antonio said trying to talk reason into Lovino.

The Italian growled but stopped trying to get away. "Damn it! That jackass is going to pay!" Lovino states, beyond pissed. Antonio nods in agreement. "_Si_ he is. But first we have to think of a plan."

"I know. We need to gather everyone else, but I can't do that until you let go of me _bastardo_!" Lovino snaps. Antonio lets go and backs away. Lovino took a deep breath, "Now, I'm going to make a few calls on our way back to the mansion. Come on Antonio. And bring Felicano too. He isn't safe here."

Spaniard nods and turns to the painter. "Let's go Feli." The youngest Italian nods and jumps up. All three men walked out of the house. Lovino was already pulling out his cell.

Translations from google translate. excuse me if they are wrong.

_Potrai Vederla Presto_=You'll See Her Soon (Italian)

_Ciao= _Hello/Hi (Italian)

_fratello_= brother (Italian)

_sorella_= sister (Italian)

_grazie_= thank you (Italian)

_Hola mi tomate_= hello my tomato (Spanish)

_bastardo_= bastard (Italian)

_chica_= girl

This is it for chapter one. I'll try and update at least once a week, but I can have really bad spells of writers block.

Thank you for reading. Please rate and comment. I can take bad criticism too. Tell me what you really think.

-AbbyKirkland23


	2. L'incontro

**Chapter 2  
** Lovino looked over the table where a group of people had gathered at his request. Most of them were part of his mafia, some were people who owed him some sort of payment.  
"Boss, why did you call us here?" asked Lorenzo*, the head hitman of Lovino's _famiglia._* "The painter, Felicano Vargas, has hired us, or more specifficly, me to find his little sister, who was taken yesterday afternoon. By the Russian Mafia no less. Vargas has offered to pay a great amount of cash for the safe return of his _sorella* _Sofia." Lovino said, acting much more calm than he truley felt.  
"Braginsky is also asking for money. We will use the money Vargas is giving us to get close enough to the daussian. then we will take the child and the money from right under that jackass's nose." Lovino concluded and gestured for Antonio to continue where he left off. "But there is a minor set-back at the moment." The Spaniard said, about to continue, but was interupted by Leonardo*, a messanger for the Italians. "_e che cos'è_?*"  
"We don't know Braginsky's location. He is playing this out like a game. Braginsky is going to send Vargas that vital information latter, and Vargas, in turn, will tell us. When we have that vital information, we will have to move in very quickly." Antonio explained.  
The spy, Dante, asks "Why are _we _doing this? Why didn't Vargas just go to the _polizia_*?" "Because we are! Vargas has called on us and this is the Russians we are dealing with. It is the perfect time to get revenge on Braginsky!" Lovino snapped. "_Non c'è bisogno di arrivare così scattanti*_, Boss. Orlando, a bodyguard, says not really thinking about who he is talking to.  
The short tempered Lovino turned his glare onto the bodyguard. "_I _can do whatever the hell _I _want Orlando. _You_ cannot tell me how to act or feel because _you_ have no control over me." Orlando just nods and looks down, too afraid to say anything that might further offend/piss off Lovino.  
"Now, do any of you have any futher questions?" The raging Italian asked, the look on his face told them not to ask another question or make another idiotic comment. When no one said anything, Lovino gave one final glare, then walked out of the room. After the door slammed shut behind him, Lovino let out a deep sigh.  
Questa attesa sarebbe stata lunga.

**A/n:  
Lorenzo, Dante, and Orlando are some OCs I have created so I would have other characters in the story.  
****_famiglia=_**** family  
****_sorella_****= sister  
**_**e **_**_che cos'è= _****and what is that  
****_polizia= _****police  
****_Non c'è bisogno di arrivare così scattanti= _****No need to get so snappy  
****_Questa attesa sarebbe stata lunga_****=This wait was going to be a long one**

Google Translate is to blame for any Italian incorrect. I DO NOT know Italian.

Sorry this chapter is a little late and a little short. I have had major writers block and now I am working so I don't have much time for writing when I do have inspiration.  
I do not own Hetalia or the characters that are from Hetalia. I only own the story line and my OCs.  
Rate, comment, and message me.  
~AbbyKirkland23


	3. Alleggerire l'atmosfera

Chapter 3 _Alleggerire l'atmosfera_

Antonio watched his cousin storm out of the room, sighing. He doesn't get why Lovino would want to keep Sofia a secret from the rest of their _famiglia_. Even though Antonio doesn't get it, he is smart enough to not question anything that his boss does.

He looked around at his _familia. _They were all looking to him, the Underboss, for what they should do next. "You heard the plan so Lovino will contact you when he needs you, like always. Until then…." He hesitated, "um... just go back to what you were doing before Boss called you here." Toni said. The congregated mafia members nodded simultaneously. Antonio got up and left to follow Lovino before any of the others could make another move.

Lovino had stormed all the way to his private study, thinking it would calm his troubled mind even just a little. Sadly, thoughts still swirled around in his mind.

"Damn it! They ask too many questions!" Lovino muttered to himself while sitting at his desk. "That pathetic, _bastardo_ Ivan will pay if _mia sorella _is in any way harmed. Fucking Russian." He mutters angrily.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "_Chi diavolo è_?!" Lovino called loudly. "It's me! I came to chat with you _mi tomate._" Antonio's muffled voice answered. "Call me that one more time you tomato eating bastard, and I promise you will NOT like the fucking outcome! Now come in!" the Italian yelled.

Antonio walked in with a small smile on his face. "_Lo siento jefe. No puedo dejar de llamarte así_." His smile grew. Lovino looked up from the knot in the wood of his desk to glare at the Spaniard. "What the hell are you smiling about, _bastardo_?!" he yelled. "I am remembering when we were young and all the fun we had. How I would call myself _el jefe_ and you _mi tomate_. I miss those days." Toni said, his smile turning into a goofy grin.

"T-those days are gone _bastardo_." Lovino stuttered, going red. Antonio nods, "sé, but I will never forget them." Lovino merely glares at him. "You always have been so adorable, _mi tomate_, especially when you blush. I know I have said this before, but it makes you look like a ripe tomato." Antonio continued talking about the 'fun' times the cousins have shared.

Lovino tuned out at least two minuets of Antonio's absentminded chattering, and then he started snapping at the Spanish man. "Oh! And all the times in the-""Antonio!" Lovino yelled, making the said man flinch. "Why the fucking hells are you bringing up this shit? I am trying to locate Sofia to save here and all you want to do is talk about shit that happened in that past? _Ti comporti come non hai nemmeno desidera che per trovare il tuo proprio cugino_!" Lovino raged on.

"Lovi! I really do want to find Sofia! _Nunca dudes de que_!" Antonio said, the smile completely gone from his face. "I was only trying to lighten the mood and maybe even lessen your stress a bit." He tries to defend his actions. "Well, you have one hell of a way of showing your fucking concern! Lessen my stress?! Like hell that will help! I need to find _mia sorella_, and possibly put some lead into that damn Russian's head. That is when me stress will lessen, not when I am listening to you talking about this shit!" Lovino countered.

Antonio was about to respond, when there was a knock on the door. The bickering men swiveled their eyes to the door. "_Entrare_!" Lovino says.

**A/N: Yeah… sorry about the length… Like I have said I am working (6am-2pm) and that drains a lot of my energy. Writing gets harder or sloppy when I'm tired, and then I have to spend a lot of time editing and shit like that… so I hope you liked this. Chapter 4 will be up soon.**

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Italian**

_Alleggerire l'atmosfera= _Lighten the mood

_Famiglia_= family

_Bastardo= _bastard

_Mia sorella= _my sister

_Chi diavolo è= _Who the hell is it

_Ti comporti come non hai nemmeno desidera che per trovare il tuo proprio cugino= _you are acting like you don't even want to find your own cousin

_Entrare_= enter

**Spanish**

_Familia= _family

_mi tomate= _my tomato

_Lo siento jefe. No puedo dejar de llamarte así= _Sorry boss. I can't help but call you that

_el jefe= _the boss

sé= I know

_Nunca dudes de que=_ Never doubt that

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Accept myself and the story line... Hetalia and Hetalia characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Translations from google translate. Forgive me if they are wrong.**

** ~AbbyKirkland23**


	4. La Prima Nota

Feliciano ran in after thanking one of the many maids (that were paid to keep quiet the secret of the twins) for showing him the way to his brother. The previously fighting me looked at the cowardly Italian. "Feliciano. What is it?" Lovino asked really annoyed that he was being interrupted.

"_Fratello!_ I thought you might want to know about this! I found a note, well kind of. I was in bed, sleeping, when I heard a really loud crash. I jumped up and hid under my bed until I didn't hear it anymore noises. I decided to go and investigate. I found a broken window in the hallway and went to look out of it when I feel on the ground. That is when I say a rock with this note tied to it. So I got up and read it. Then I ran here." Feliciano retold his story.

"Feliciano! Just give me the damn note already!" Lovino yelled. The younger Italian whimpered and held out the note. Lovino grabbed it and read it quietly to himself, then growled. "That fucking _bastardo_!" Antonio tried to get the note out of his boss's hands. _"_¿_qué dice_?" he whispered.

"The furious Italian throws the small piece of paper at the Spaniard. "Read it yourself." Lovino muttered.

_Lovino,_

_Your little sister is very cute. I wonder what she would look like with scars and bruises similar to the ones I gave you. That would maker her even cuter, da? The first day we met, where it all started. That is where we are waiting for you._

_-Braginsky_

Antonio looked up quickly from the short letter. "Lovi?" he asked quietly. "What is he talking about?" "I'm not completely sure, but I believe he means where he and I first met. If that's the case then I'll need a fucking plane ticket."

"Why? Where did the two of you first meet?" Feliciano asked. "America. It was a party for the stupid hamburger _bastardo_, Alfred F. Jones. In New York City." Antonio answered.

~Time Skip~ (Antonio's P.O.V. 2rd person)

Lovino had Antonio get them tickets for a round trip to New York. Getting Leonardo to do that was easy enough. It was harder to keep Leo from thinking that Lovino and himself were keeping things from the whole _familia_.

~Flashback~ (Antonio's P.O.V. 1st person)

"_ma perché stai evitando le mie domande_?" Leo asked me. "Because we don't have the answers yet." I admit to him. "What do you know?" he continues bombarding me with questions. "That we need to go to New York. That is all I know. If you want more answers, go talk to Lovino. Just remember, he doesn't have as much patience for questions as I do." I tell him, wanting the conversation to be over so he would get us the tickets. "I know that. I don't want to be like Orlando and push the boss over the edge with questions. I just have a feeling that you both are keeping something from all of us. What happened to our saying, _'segreti sono conservati. vi diremo tutto a tutti'?"_

_'Damn,' _I think, _'he is way to observant.' _"I'm not sure what you are talking about _mi amigo_, I'm telling you everything I can." I'm not lying about that. Lovino doesn't want me to say anything more than I needed to. Leo nods. "I don't know if I should, but I believe you. I guess I should go book the tickets and rooms." he says and turns back to his computer, ending our conversation.

~End Flashback~ (Antonio's P.O.V. 2nd person)

And that is how Lovino, Feliciano and Antonio had gotten three fist class seats. They also had reservations for two nice, classy rooms in a five star hotel near where they needed to be. The two Italians were fighting in whispers. Antonio could tell that Lovino was wanting to yell at his younger twin, but refrained from doing so, which surprised the Spaniard.

"_dannazione_! There is no way in hell I am going to ask for help from any of those potato bastards!" Lovino growls. "B-but, they could help us. Ludwig is big and strong. And his brother has had dealings with Ivan before. They hate the Russian as much as you do!" The younger Italian whimpered in defense of his friends. "I don't give a shit. It's bad enough that I had to contact the fat-assed American, I don't want to ask anyone else. I am not going to! Just go to sleep idiot!" With that, Lovino turned from his brother and closed his eyes.

Antonio reached over and pats Feliciano's shoulder reassuringly. "Go to sleep Feli. We will be there soon." The Italian nods and tries to do as he is told.

~TIME SKIP~ The flight attendant came around notifying people that they were to land soon. "We will be landing in New York City in five minutes. Please fasten your seat belts."

**A/N: sorry if it is a little short. but it is longer than the previous two. and this took less time to write! yay for inspiration! That is why it is up so soon. Love to hear any comments. Message me!**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Italian:**

_**Fratello= brother**_

_**Bastardo= **_**bastard**

**_ma perché stai evitando le mie domande_****?= but why are you avoiding my questions**

**_segreti sono conservati. vi diremo tutto a tutti'= No secrets are kept. We will tell everything to everyone._**

**_dannazione= damn it_**

**Spanish:**

**¿****_qué dice= what does it say_**

**_familia= family_**

**_mi amigo= my friend_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, or the characters in Hetalia. I only own the story line, the OCS and myself. All translations gathered from google translate, sorry if they are wrong.**

** ~AbbyKirkland23**


End file.
